


I'll Never Again Be Alone

by Aeiouna



Series: Takashi Shirogane and Keith Kogane Are Married [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	I'll Never Again Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faded_and_Fleeting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faded_and_Fleeting/gifts).



"Keith?"

Keith's head looked up and he peeked over his menu at the other man sitting across from him at the restaurant. "Everything okay Shiro?" He reached over to rest his hand on top of Shiro's. It's only been two weeks since Keith and his parents had moved Shiro out of the house he'd grown up in, the house he had been so mistreated in.

It broke Keith's heart to know Shiro had grown up the way he did: always treated like he couldn't fend for himself, a prisoner in his own home. Watching his brother go on dates, trips with friends, even work. And Shiro had none of that. Always held back, always coddled like he was a child, even well into adulthood.

Something Shiro never wanted. He'd said to Keith he never wanted to be a manchild, never wanted to live at home relying on his parents forever.

"Yeah, I just—"

Shiro's voice pulled Keith from his thoughts and he put the menu down. "Yeah baby? What's going on?"

"Thank you. I don't think I've done that yet." Shiro adjusted their hands and gave Keith's a gentle squeeze.

"Mmm what are you thanking me for?" Keith smiled, lifting their hands up to his face to press a kiss to the back of Shiro's. His heart swelled thinking about just how lucky he was to have Shiro in his life. Yeah, he saved Shiro from his downright abusive home, but what Shiro didn't know was just how much he saved Keith as well. Before Shiro came along, Keith didn't care much if he lived or died. He would have drank himself to death if he had been allowed. Failed relationship after failed relationship, starting with Lotor. Lotor, who had charmed his way into Keith's life and then strung him along. Admitted that Keith was nothing but a fuck to him and walked away the moment the words _"I love you"_ escaped Keith's lips. It devastated Keith, led to one night stand after one night stand.

At the same time, he watched his friends flourish in their relationships. While he was happy for them (they deserved their happiness as much as Keith did), it still hurt that he didn't have what they did.

Or rather, that he used to not have what they did. He definitely had it now, in Shiro.

"For rescuing me from my parents," Shiro started, "I had accepted my fate that I'd be stuck with them until—" he stopped midsentence. It was something he wasn't ready to discuss yet, "Well, for the rest of my life. But then you came along and turned my whole world around for the better. Thank you, Keith, thank you. I love you so much."

Keith leaned over and pressed a kiss to Shiro's cheek. "Oh babe, you're welcome, and I love you too." Eventually, Keith would spill everything. Eventually, he'd tell Shiro how he saved him as well. How they saved each other. But right now wasn't the time, not when Shiro was recovering, not when Shiro was still lost and scared and getting used to living like an adult. But he wasn't alone. Their friends were there, and Keith's parents. And most importantly, Keith was there. Keith would always be there for him.

"You're stuck with me, you know that right?" Shiro laughs, "You're my knight in black leather armor and I indebted to you."

Keith laughs and shakes his head, Shiro has repaid him tenfold already. "Nah babe, you're not. Just being my boyfriend is repayment enough." It really is. "And as for being stuck with you?"

He leaned forward, cupping the back of Shiro's head and pulling him in for a deep kiss.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
